1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an auxiliary driving system for a vehicle which is adapted to travel by an auxiliary driving source such as a motor during stoppage of the vehicle engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle equipped with a manual transmission can be permitted to travel by rotating wheels by driving a starter motor in a condition where a predetermined shift stage has been established to bring a clutch into its engaged state when an engine has been stopped due to engine trouble, engine failure or the like. If the vehicle is equipped with a manual transmission, as described above, the vehicle can be permitted to travel by the driving force of the starter motor in the event of an emergency and thus, the vehicle can be moved to a safe place.
In a vehicle equipped with an automatic transmission, however, a starter motor is driven only when the shift position is a neutral "N" position or a park "P" position. For this reason, moving the vehicle by the starter motor is not feasible.